Golf club shafts with a shaft body which is formed by thermally curing a plurality of prepregs made of reinforced fibers impregnated with a thermosetting resin are conventionally known in the art.
Full-length 0-degree prepregs (full-length 0-degree layers), whose fiber directions are substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the shaft body, full-length 90-degree prepregs (full-length 90-degree layers), whose fiber directions are substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the shaft body, and full-length 45-degree prepregs (full-length 45-degree layers), whose fiber directions are inclined at 45 degrees relative to the longitudinal direction of the shaft body, are commonly known prepregs.
The full-length 0-degree layers function as bending-rigidity holding layers that are responsible for rigidity against bending, the full-length 90-degree layers function as crushing rigidity holding layers that are responsible for rigidity against crushing, and the full-length 45-degree layers function as torsional rigidity holding layers that are responsible for rigidity against torsion.